


Talking Body

by ClarkeBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, theres mention of past clexa, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeBlake/pseuds/ClarkeBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarkes roommates force her to go out for some karaoke, and Bellamy's there too. (I'm awful at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been working on this for about a week. I'd like to thank okteviasblake on tumblr for reading over this for me! Please leave kudos or comments! Also The outfits Clarke, raven, and Octavia wear are linked on my tumblr! :)

Clarke strode into her room, shoulders slumped and ready to change out of her filthy scrubs and into a nice pair of flannel pants. She’d had an exhausting day. She had started her residency the week before, and it was still new and extremely tiring. She changed so many bedpans, she was afraid that the smell would linger with her. Yeah, a shower before flannel pants. A shower for sure.

Clarke stripped off her shirt and threw it to the floor as she walked towards the bathroom she shared with her roommates. She turned the shower and radio on. She cranked the music up before tearing off the rest of her clothes and jumping into the steamed up stall. Knowing that Clarke was the only one home, she let herself go and sang louder than she had on a while. She danced around to Fifth Harmony, Little Mix, and Taylor Swift. It was her girl power playlist okay? There was something empowering hearing girls singing about how hot and strong they are. Clarke was washing her hair when she heard someone burst open the door. She covered herself as best as possible, and looked up startled. When she saw who it was she huffed.

“Dammit Raven!” She hollered “You scared the hell out of me!” Raven cackled as she paused the music.

“Had a rough day?” She asked raising her eyebrow, and watching Clarke, like it was no big deal.

“Raven. I’m naked. Get out.” Clarke let out almost in a sigh. Raven just smirked and stared at Clarke until Clarke rolled her eyes and continued her shower rinsing out her hair. 

“Fine, what can I help you with?” Clarke said as she waited to see what was so important that had Raven storming into the bathroom for.

Raven’s face split into a mischievous grin. “We are going out tonight.” She spoke in her ‘no arguments tone’.

“Ugggghhh No.” Clarke groaned. “I just want to lay in bed and watch Harry Potter or Netflix.”

“That’s all you’ve been doing. For weeks.” Raven said dryly. “I’m going to pick you out an outfit, then we’re meeting everyone down at the karaoke bar.” She spun out of the room before Clarke could argue further. Clarke, let out a disgruntled sigh and finished her shower. Figuring if she was being forced to go out, she might as well get it over with. Although the idea of Raven picking out her outfit was fear inducing.

Clarke hopped out of the shower and wrapped her hair up into a towel before slipping on her white, fluffy robe. She continued with her normal after shower routine. Face tone, lotion, brush teeth, the whole ordeal. Then she let her hair out of her towel, and brushed it out quickly before turning on the blow dry her hair. Her golden hair lost a bit of curl once she was finished, but at least it wasn’t crazy frizzy. When Clarke walked out of the bathroom and into her room, she saw Raven standing in front of her closet, and practically all of her clothes laying at her feet.

“What the hell, Raven?” Clarke questioned, with an angry tone.

Raven rolled her eyes and responded “I wouldn’t have had to do this but you have like no clothes. I mean these are all frumpy. It’s like you forget you have great boobs when you go shopping.” Clarke had heard it all before. Octavia and Raven had been hounding her for years about her clothes, but she just preferred to go for comfy and well, covered. Clarke started rifling through all her clothes on the floor, straightening them and finding herself an outfit that she liked. But before she could find anything, she heard the front door thrown open and higher pitch voice holler “I’m BACK BITCHES”. Clarke eyes widened and she looked at Raven “You didn’t.” She simply just smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then her bedroom door opened and a hurricane that is Octavia flooded in with a few garment bags and even more make up bags. She flashed a smile down at Clarke who was still in her bathrobe and kneeling on the ground.

“I hear someone needed a makeover,” Octavia giggled out with a shimmy over her shoulders, and look in her eye that sent fear down Clarke’s spine. Octavia and makeovers was a disaster, and Octavia never gave up. Clarke’s shoulders slumped as she accepted that tonight she’d be wearing something less like her and more like Sharpay Evans.

“Thanks for coming O, I think Clarke needs something sexy.” Raven said as she grabbed the garment bags and hung them up.

“I totally agree! Something eye catching. Maybe she can find herself a man tonight.” Octavia giggled while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I think she needs a break from the ladies.” Raven stated like Clarke wasn’t even in the room.

“I’m right here.” Clarke grumbled out. Octavia and Raven both stared at her with a blank look, until Clarke asked a simple “Why are you making me do this?” she threw herself face first onto her bed.

Octavia sat down on one side of her a rubbed her robe covered back. “Cause we love you.” She said with ease, sincerity seeped through her words.  
“Yeah, and It’s been months since Lexa left to go out east, and we think it’s be good for you to have a night to just let go. And we’re here to ensure you actually let go.” Raven spoke softly.

Clarke couldn't help but smile into the mattress, she loved her friends even if they were annoying as hell.

“Fine.” Clarke groaned, “What did you bring ‘Tavia?” She asked as she sat up. Octavia hopped of the bed with an excited shriek. And unzipped two bags, and got out Clarke’s sexy strapless bra and a thing, and threw it all at her. “Go put it on.” Octavia demanded with a stern look and playful tone.

 

Clarke looked at herself critically in the mirror. She had put on the outfit Octavia had insisted on and pulled her hair out of her face, her golden curls hanging off her back. She had to admit she looked pretty hot in the crop top she was wearing. It appeared to have two fabric pieces crossing over her chest, it was thin back and white stripes and her boobs looked, well they looked fucking amazing. The lines accentuating them. This top had been paired with a black, leather, skater skirt that hit about mid-thigh. To top it all off and add a bit of color she was wearing a pair of hot pink pumps that added five inches to her height. After she carefully examined her body, she moved up to her face. She had done a smoky eye with some light winged liner and paired it with a pink matching her shoes to the lip. Overall, she thought she looked, rather sexy. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she felt sexy, and it was nice. No it was more than nice, it was nearing on exhilarating. She hated it when her friends were right.

Clarke took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. She saw Raven and Octavia standing in her room, changed and waiting for her. Raven was dressed in a form fitting cocktail dress. It was black with silver glittered swoops. She’d matched it with red strappy heels and a red lip. It was simple and beautiful, and it fit her to a tee. Like usual she had her hair up in a high pony making her look sophisticated. Octavia was looking at her phone, but Clarke could see her favorite accessory, it was an ear cuff wrapped around her ear. It looked like a black cat. She wore it every time they went out. She had paired it with a spaghetti strap tank that was knotted in the front and showed midriff, and then there was a rose patterned skirt that was all different color fading into each other, and a matching chunk necklace. Clarke had no idea how Octavia always managed to find things that matched so well. She completed the look with a purple lip and a braided hair do. Clarke had to admit her and her friends were all hot as hell.

Raven and Octavia looked up to Clarke and Raven made an o shape with her mouth while Octavia just held an ‘I told you so’ grin. “We look hot,” Clarke giggled out.

“Hells yeah we do!” Octavia shouted as she flounced to the front door, knowing the others would follow.

 

It was a twenty minute drive to the Karaoke bar, so the girls drove with the music loud and Raven started off the drinking early sitting in the back with a flask full of god knows what. Clarke was starting to actually loosen up and have a good time, she might even sing a song when they got there. She was smiling more than she had since before Lexa left. It was relieving. Octavia pulled into a parking spot so quick it nearly gave Clarke whiplash, but she just rolled her eyes used to the ways of Octavia Blake.

All the girls stepped into the karaoke club and took a look around to see if the rest of their friends were there yet. Clarke giggled and nudged Octavia and pointed to where Jasper was on stage singing possibly the worst ever rendition of Call Me Maybe, while wiggling his eyebrows and shaking his hips. Octavia glanced up and cackled loudly as she pulled out her phone, quickly starting to video it. Jasper saw the girls and pointed straight to the camera before doing an over exaggerated pelvic thrust, Louis Tomlinson style. The laugh that burst from Clarke’s lips was uncontrollable, and filled with glee.

Jasper finished his song and jumped off stage heading towards the girls. “Daaaayyyyuumm.” Jasper exaggerated as he checked out Clarke and the others. “Looking good.” He said with a wink and Clarke pushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile the slipped through. It was nice to be complimented okay?

“We’re all over here,” Jasper said while gesturing to a table near the front of the stage where the group of friends was gathered “You girlies are the last ones to arrive.” Then he started his way over the table. Octavia started a conversation with Jasper but Clarke couldn't hear it over the thrum of the beat that filled the room. Clarke scanned the area her friends were seated, she saw Monroe with her arm casually draped over Harper shoulder talking to Maya, and Wells was sitting next to Finn. Wells was talking to Monty who was seated on miller’s lap on the opposite side of Finn. Clarke couldn't handle how cute Monty looked snuggled up into his boyfriends lap. But then Clarke saw who was sitting next to Miller and she felt a coldness seep into her bones. If anyone was sure to ruin her first night out it would be him. Bellamy Blake, He had a way of getting under her skin and driving her mad. It doesn't help that he was against Finn and Lexa and had been right. Dammit. Both had broken her heart and both times Bellamy had said she should find someone different, someone better. Whatever the hell that meant.

“Octavia,” Clarke grabbed the girls elbow. When Octavia looked back and saw where Clarke was looking she rolled her eyes.

“Come off it Clarke, I know you do actually have some twisted relationship, and you don’t hate him.” Octavia was so sick of this “feud” between her best friend and brother. It’d been going on since she was nine.

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t want to rub it in that he was right.” Clarke mumbled.

“He didn’t with Finn, and he won’t with Lexa. He knows you’re hurting. He wouldn’t be a dick about it. He cares about you, in his own weird way.” Octavia said and sat down next to her brother, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving a purple smudge. Bellamy rolled his eyes and wiped off. Then glanced up to see Clarke. His eyes widened. He’d never seen Clarke look so, well, so damn sexy. She oozed sex appeal. He schooled his features back into a smirk, trying to act like she wasn’t affecting him. Even though she literally was always affecting him.

“Hey, princess. You gonna sit down or what?” He asked mockingly while raising his eyebrow.

Clarke sighed and sat next to Octavia and Raven followed suit with a tray of drinks. Clarke grinned appreciatively at raven and knocked back a shot.  
“Whoa, princess. You looking to get wasted quickly?” Bellamy said with teasing lilt in his voice.

“Well, it seemed I have to spend time with you, so yes Blake.” Clarke spit out. She heard Finn let out a giggle and saw Bellamy shoot him a glare. “Shut up, Collins,” Clarke directed to Finn, and he visibly winced. Bellamy smirked at that. Clarke rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what was going on with these two but it was freaking annoying.  
Clarke started to sip on a Pina Colada as she watched all of her friends go sing their hearts out. First was Octavia and much to Bellamy’s chagrin she sang a song full of sex appeal and was basically gyrating on stage. Afterwards she got some hot man named Lincolns number. Bellamy was nearly seeing red, and Clarke was grinning like a mad man. Next was Wells who sang a really weird song she’s never heard and made like no sense. Typical Wells. By far her favorite was when Raven sang “Lips are Moving” by Meghan Trainor and Finn blushed so red he resembled Elmo.

“Princess, if you came here to have fun, why haven’t you gotten on the stage?” Bellamy whispered to Clarke his breath tickling her ear, while Octavia sang a ballad. Clarke scoffed.  
“You haven’t been up there either Blake. Looks neither one of us are fun.”

“Fun? You want to see fun? Here’s a deal. I’ll go up and sing a song, and be lots of fun, if you’ll sing one after me.” Bellamy raised his brow and stuck out his hand waiting for Clarke to respond.

Clarke rose her chin, she never said no to a challenge. Then she slapped her hand to Bellamy’s and shook it with a firm grip. “Deal,” She huffed out between gritted teeth.  
Bellamy’s face lit up in to a smile of victory before he hopped off his seat, and walked in front of Clarke, when his ass was in front of her face, he pretended he was stuck, and started fidgeting essentially shaking his ass in front of her face.

Clarke slapped at Bellamy’s back “Get you fat ass out of my face!” She called out to him. He started laughing and walked away throwing her a wink over his shoulder.  
While he was turned to Clarke, Octavia left the stage and saw her big brother approaching so she quickly whispered something in his ear, and hopped off towards Clarke with a giggle.

Clarke watches as Bellamy whispers to the DJ what song he wants. When the music started Clarke couldn't help but to start laughing. She was laughing so hard she almost missed when he started singing. He had a face of faux seriousness as the first lyric slipped out of his mouth.

“Baby can’t you see, I’m calling, a guy like you, should wear a warning,” Bellamy sang and pointed to Jasper. Bellamy continued theatrics through the entire song. Laughing and getting their friends involved, but he would make eye contact with Clarke and wiggle his eyebrow.

“Intoxicate me now me, with your loving now, I think I’m ready now.” Bellamy finished the song with a flourish and took a bow and all of their friends hooted and hollered.  
“Really Bellamy? Toxic?” Clarke giggled when he returned to his seat. He let out a shrug and mumble “It’s a classic.” Clarke still was giggling a little when Bellamy leaned in close and said, “Try and beat that princess.” Clarke gave him a sly grin as she slipped out of her seat. She leaned down over Bellamy, and he gulped. Her boobs were in his face. Like direct eye line. She was leaning over to whisper something to Miller, but Bellamy didn't hear what she said. He was distracted, trying to keep it together.

When she leaned back and grinned down at Bellamy he saw sheer mischief in her eyes and knew he was going to regret making this whole thing sound like a competition. Clarke was the competitive type, and he was sure whatever she was about to do, would not only outshine him but be the talk of the group for like a month at least. He watched Clarke walk to the stage, her hips swinging. Bellamy was so screwed. He watched her talk to the DJ, giving him her song. But before she walked to the stage, she laughed and grabbed the guys arm. Bellamy felt his face flush with a bit of jealousy. He had no right to be jealous, but he wanted to be the only when Clarke smiled like that for. He shook the thought out of his head. Apparently he had missed her walk to the stage cause now she was standing up there mic in hand with a devious grin pointed his way, then the sensual beat started.  
Clarek took a deep breath, and her hips started swaying to the beat.She closed her eyes, and got lost in the music. She was taking a very different approach than Bellamy. Instead of goofy and fun, she was going for sensual and sexy.

“Bed, stay in bed. The feeling of your skin locked in my head. The feeling of your skin locked in my head” Clarke started singing, and made her eye hooded.  
“Smoke, smoke me broke. I don’t care, I’m down for what you want.” Bellamy watched Clarke and was stunned. She was singing one of the songs she knew he found sexiest. He’d told her that like a week ago when he was wasted at her place. And Bellamy couldn’t help but picture Clarke being down for what he wanted. He felt his face flush a little.  
Clarke had finished singing the first verse and motioned for Miller to join her on stage, by pointing at him and doing the com here sign sensually. With the chorus starting and miller beside her Clarke started really getting into it.

“Now if we’re talking body, you got a perfect one so put it on me.” Clarke sang to miller, as he tried to control a giggle. They could both here Monty say “Careful with my man!” Knowing Monty wouldn’t actually be upset she did a body roll against miller, her boobs rubbing against his chest for a second. She looked into the crowd, and saw a stunned Bellamy with his mouth shaped like an ‘O’ , and knew that things were going exactly as planned.

“Swear it won’t take you long.” Clarke turned so her back was pressed to miller’s chest as they danced together.

“If you love me right, we fuck for life. On and on and on.” Clarke made eye contact with Bellamy, and Bellamy couldn’t believe. She knew exactly what she was doing. And it was working.

“Love, give me love. Anything you want I’ll give it up.” Clarke sang as she dropped down and steadily rose herself back up, in the clichéd sexy dance move. She ran her fingers through her hair, miller was now smiling as they danced, and he knew Bellamy would probably kill him later but honestly Clarke was putting on the show for Bellamy, so maybe he won’t hurt Miller too bad.

“Lips, lips I kiss. Bite me while I taste your fingertips.” Bellamy could see it in his mind, his mouth on Clarke’s neck, as she moaned prettily. He was starting to feel a little tight in his pants, and what the fuck. He was a grown man, not some teenage boy.

This time Jasper jumped up and walked to the stage as Clarke sang the pre chorus. Bellamy ground his teeth together. Jasper and Miller were so going to get it later.  
“Now if we’re talking body, you got a perfect one, so put it on me.” Clarke sang and Miller grabbed her hips and they danced dirtily. Jasper was standing in front of her now too, she was sandwiched between them, she leaned her on Millers shoulder and swayed closer to Jasper.

“Swear it won’t take you long. If you love me right, we fuck for life. On and on and on.” Just like before Clarke did a body roll, she could feel Bellamy’s eyes on her bare midriff.  
Clarke started to repeat the chorus put walked away from the boys, and down the stage. AS the bridge started. She walked as sexily as she could towards Bellamy.

“Bodies! Our baby making bodies we just use them for fun. Bodies! Let's use them up til every little piece is gone. Let's go. On and on and on. Let's go. On and on”  
She reached Bellamy just as the bridge was ending. She saw him gulp, and continued the last chorus of the song dancing right in front of him. AS she was singing the last line she straddled him and threw her head back. The music stopped and everyone, was hollering and clapping. She could here Octavia go “Dayyyyyummmm girl!” She leaned down to Bellamy’s ear and whispered “I win.” Her lips brushing against his ear. He shivered and Clarke stood up and returned the mic to the stage.

Clarke sat down next to Bellamy and gave him a victorious smirk. But when he didn’t respond and wouldn’t look her in the eye her face started to fall.  
“Bell, what’s wrong?” she asked nudging him. He looked up at her ashamed.

“Well, let’s just say I like your performance.” He answered with a self-deprecating tone. Clarke was confused for a moment before she saw him fidgeting with his pants. And she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey! That’s mean!” He said surprised that she was laughing at him.

“No no! I’m laughing at myself more than you.” She said with a shy smile.

“Why’s that?” he asked hoping, that maybe she would say something about liking that she did that to him. Or something. He couldn’t really think straight when Clarke was looking at him like this.

“Because when I got here all I wanted to do was punch you. And now, well I couldn’t think of a few things I’d much rather do.” Clarke replied with a devilish smirk.  
Bellamy grabbed her chin, and looked into her eyes, asking for permission. Clarke gave a slight nod and Bellamy leaned down and put a chaste kiss to her lips. But before he could pull away, Clarke had her arms around his shoulders and was trying to deepen the kiss. Bellamy just sunk into her and felt himself get lost in the kiss. That is until her felt someone tapping in his shoulder. He pulled away, and Clarke pouted at him, he gave her a small smirk, and then looked to see who was interrupting. He saw O with his keys dangling from her fingers. “Get a room.” She said in a harsh one, but her smile gave away what she was really thinking. Finally. And Bellamy had to agree. Finally. Finally Clarke just might be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! PLease leave feedback! I love you!


End file.
